Man Ya
Man Ya was a Berserker and the Elder of the Berserker Fang Tribe. Appearance Man Ya was an old man in beast skins.Ch. 662 Personality As the strongest warrior in his tribe and a Berserker who had attained great completion in the Berserker Soul Realm, he had always wanted to make his tribe members even stronger.Ch. 711 History Book 3 When Su Ming tried to reach the Berserker Soul Realm, all Berserkers felt their blood boiling. Members of the Berserker Fang Tribe were excited and eager to go, but Man Ya decided that the sign of boiling blood is too weak. He didn't want to take a risk and go out of their forest. When Su Ming was finishing creating his statue of the God of Berserkers and reaching the great completion of the Berserker Soul Realm, members of the Berserker Fang Tribe reached a limit of their excitment. Man Ya led them to pay respects to new God of Berserkers.Ch. 678 He arrived with his tribe just in time to witness three deity statues bowing to Su Ming and him reaching the Life Cultivation Realm. He greeted new God of Berserkers, offered his soul, body and blood to help Berserkers.Ch. 688 After Di Tian's clones and magical body were destroyed, Immortals sent reinforcments to fight Berserkers. Su Ming reached Life Matrix Realm. Massive battle between Berserkers and Immortals erupted. Power supressing Immortals increased. As a last resort, Immortals sent three treasures through the last Relocation Rune.Ch. 695 A lot of Berserkers died and were heavily injured. Remaining Immortals in the Land of Berserkers retreated to their sects.Ch. 696 Su Ming disappeared into Eastern Wastelands Tower, after he was chased by Immortals' blue sword.Ch. 700 When Su Ming walked out of Eastern Wastelands Tower, he wanted to slaughter all Immortals in the Land of Berserkers. All present Berserkers followed him.Ch. 708 After destroying Sky Mist Dao, they went to Hidden Dragon Sect. Su Ming decided to give that sect's place to Man Ya and his tribe. Book 6 Man Ya was spending most of the time in secluded meditation. His Tribe was viewed as one of the nine great forces among the Berserkers. One day, when Su Ming made the setting sun to to rise, Berserkers felt their blood boiling for a moment.Ch. 1233 Later, as Su Ming released his Berserker's presence all over the world, Man Ya felt burning of his blood and the God of Berserkers' calling. He rushed towards the holy land with excited look.Ch. 1236 Thousands of Berserkers arrived to welcome their Fourth God of Berserkers back. Su Ming declared to bring them to power and take all of them out of Yin Death Region to his True World.Ch. 1237 All six hundred thousand present Berserkers witnessed Su Ming exterminating millions of sea creatures, making Dead Sea scatter and form into a protective Rune above their world, and chasing away Divine Clones of ancient wills from Yin Death Vortex.Ch. 1239 All of them were enthralled by his powers.Ch. 1240 Then Su Ming increased cultivation levels for all Berserkers. Man Ya's appearance changed to a middle-aged man and his level of cultivation reached World Plane Realm, thanks to Su Ming possessing a True World Clone, which had an endless amount of power of World Planes. Then Man Ya also reached Lunar Kalpa Realm.Ch. 1241 Next, the Berserkers watched Su Ming destroy three powerful ancient wills from Yin Death Region. As one of few, he knew how strong these wills were, he appreciated Su Ming’s strength even more.Ch. 1244 Afterwards, Su Ming moved the whole Berserkers' world out of the Yin Death Vortex into True Morning Dao World.Ch. 1246 Powers Man Ya was at great completion in the Berserker Soul Realm.Ch. 635 Thousand of years later, After Su Ming's return, he reached Lunar Kalpa Realm. Reference List Category:Berserker Soul Realm Category:Berserkers Category:Male Characters Category:Characters